Relent
by doodlelover
Summary: With a relationship rooted from heated rivalry and impromptu jerk-off sessions, can something more spring from something so tense, yet so extremely fragile? And can it be revealed before it's too late? SasuNaruSasu, AU, guyxguy content.


**So, originally made for a contest on y!gal. I was the first entry, yey. :D Beta'd by me, because I lost Internet connection and I'm impatient. D8 Forgive if there's anything wrong with the grammar and spelling that I'm not good with. ...It turned out angstier than I thought it would. GAH.**

**Warnings: GuyxGuy action here--of the SasuNaruSasu genre. I tried to keep them as angstingly-IC as possible.**

**Disclaimer: Consider it disclaimed~**

**

* * *

R E L E N T

* * *

**

Naruto had been walking to his biochemistry class when it hit him—quite literally, actually. A fist came from out of nowhere and contacted with his jaw harshly, sending him back to fall on his ass from his lack of coordinate balance. The cool ground of the west wing floor tiles felt like burning flames against his back as his shirt rode up, the impact of the fall jerking his head backwards to meet the floor painfully. His mind swirled and an ominous cloud of black swam in his vision, further obscuring the shadow that came into his site.

As fate would so cruelly have it, it was no mere shadow that was in his way when he finally opened his eyes, moaning. The figure came into view and he swore unabashedly and held his head between his hands, clutching at it in pain and curling in on himself, the blow to his jaw calling his attention much less than the bump forming on the back of his skull. "I don't have time for this, dammit! I got a test!" he half yelled, half groaned wishing that he wouldn't have taken that extra time in his last class.

A lazy "Hmph" met his words before the shadow kneeled next to him, grabbing him by the collar with a strong hand, the other rested firmly on a knee, and yanking him up so his lips touched against another's, more from accidental causes than anything even close to familiarity. Words were hissed onto him moistly, "You'd have failed it anyway. I'm in a bad mood."

Naruto yanked his head back and failed in getting out his next sentence. "I don't give a fu—!" It was cut off by another blow to his stomach, causing the air in his lungs to escape him, making him moan and wrap an arm across his abused, taunt abdomen, shutting his eyes reflexively from the pain. His other hand went into a fist as he attempted to make a blind hit to somewhere—anything to get in just _one_ hit to save his dignity, but the other had too many advantages already, and Naruto damned the other for not being the perfect, honorable student he usually was when it came to him. It was just his luck that they both happened to fancy each other over all of the other students that attended their high school.

The blond twisted his wrist out of the grasp it had been caught in and rolled to the side, almost being trapped again in his predictable movement by a daftly placed knee, but at the last second he lurched upward, jamming his head into a strong chest that knocked the breath out of his attacker. He smirked and ignored the way his head spun at the jerky movement, hissing more from the pressure than the throbbing. The other fell to the ground, and Naruto was given more satisfaction than what his blow had brought about when he heard another skull, not his own this time, collide with the linoleum.

"Fuck—!"

"Serves you right, no good prick!" he yelled vainly. The other coughed and tried sitting up, only to crash back down when Naruto slammed his forearm into his neck, sending him back to the ground and being pinned there by the same arm. "Back off today, Sasuke!" he hissed. "I _need_ to take this test!" He knew his frantic emotions would display themselves plainly in his translucent eyes.

Some form of understanding swirled in pain clouded eyes, and Sasuke nodded, more for his own benefit than Naruto's, having just gotten out of his own Physical Education class and therefore was exhausted after running an entire four miles. Naruto, knowing this from the fact that he'd gotten out of the same class a few hours prior, knew he would come back later if he wanted release as bad as it seemed, and he was okay with that as long as it was later as opposed to now.

A heavy breath of air left the blond and he stood up shakily, checking the clock on the wall above them and cursing, knowing that he was even later than he had been before. Crudely, he swore at Sasuke, who was still lying on the ground, and kicked him in the side absently before running off to get to his class, not bothering to pick up the pencil he'd dropped after Sasuke's abrupt assault.

Sasuke rolled over and clutched his side, moaning in pain before lifting himself off the ground. He glared at the area Naruto had taken off to, trying to quell the sexual urges he'd gotten from their little tussle, and the anticipation he had let build up the entire morning and lunch period. Awkwardly, he walked to the water fountain and got himself a drink, rubbing the tender spot forming on his head as he wiped the water from his chin.

"Fucking dumbass."

--

The mechanical pencil Naruto had borrowed from Sakura—with a show of an eye waggle and a lewd comment about her short, uniformed skirt—tapped restlessly on his desk, eraser having already been chewed to the point of nonexistence as blue eyes roamed over the endless amount of words and formulas on his paper. His knee bounced in the same manner, a quiet rhythm starting to form from the combined noise of his shoe tapping the ground and his plastic writing utensil. He completely ignored the glares he was receiving from the other classmates trying to focus on their own tests, some of them already finished and trying to read quietly.

Scribbling down an answer and releasing some of the students from his annoying nervous habits for a short moment, one that had been thought on much too long to be right, Naruto worried his bottom lip between his teeth and managed to get it bleeding, sucking in the blood that oozed out but continuing to chew on it anyway, despite the chapping it would cause—_Fuck Sasuke and his squicks,_ he mused. He wrote down a few more answers in the time he had left and then finally, _finally_ turned his packet of questions and scrawled answers over and leaned back in his chair, letting his long legs slide out the other end of the desk.

He allowed himself a quick glance over the rest of the students, a few of them still working on the test, and others not bothering at all—giving up before the end was even near. As the last and final grade that would determine their ranking as students in college and graduation terms, Naruto wasn't going to give up that easily. He wasn't that weak, and even now as he thought over the test, he knew he wasn't going to fail. Not pass with an A, but he would at most get a B, and that was all that mattered to him. With the rest of his grades it would most probably smooth out to a C-, and that was still a passing grade, no matter how pathetic.

His lips curled in distaste, knowing all too well that Sasuke had already passed this class with an almost perfect score. He was at the top of the class, just below his brother in the school's history ranking. It made him sick to know the bastard was probably disappointed in himself after figuring that out this morning, which was probably the reason for his little attack in the hall. Naruto knew it was eating away at him little by little, and by the end of the day he was going to end up with a broken rib or two, having to tend to himself the rest of the month because of the high hospital bills—he just knew it. He moaned at his own fate, not trying to convince himself that he could get out of it—he knew he wouldn't mind getting another broken bone if it meant getting some of Sasuke.

It was normal, the rival-like tension they had between each other. Ever since middle school, and maybe even before that when their separate elementary schools would meet up for baseball tournaments and the like. They'd been at it forever, and it was only recently that their scuffs had ended up with one quite literally over top the other. A little over a year, he would say, and he still regretted not having thought of it before then—it was going to be over too soon with graduation, and he doubted Sasuke would keep in touch just for a little fun now and then. He'd heard he was going to Harvard to become some kind of business attorney. It may just be him, but all lawyers must like having it up the ass to get a job like that, so Sasuke probably wouldn't need him after that. He'd have all the sex he needed, without the complex formalities he'd grown with Naruto.

_Fuck buddies_, he thought, though still moaned to himself. He liked the idea, just not the concept of having to beat the shit out of each other before they actually got anywhere beyond rubbing against each other in a brawl. With a much heavier libido than Sasuke ever had, he often ended up giving up first just to get some. That and he liked to keep broken bones to a bare minimum these days, star athlete of the district and all that crap, though it wouldn't matter now that he was graduating finally and therefore wouldn't have to keep going to games just to pass.

He sighed and swung an arm over his face, thinking of the end of the day when he would eventually have to meet up with Sasuke, lest he have a fit and decide to come to his house and murder him for not showing up. Naruto wouldn't put it past him. With a silent temper like that, Sasuke had to have some dark intentions adorned along with looks as cold as those.

So, it was with a heavy heart that Naruto took a glance at the clock, knowing that he had less than five minutes before class got out and he was almost free from the legal part of attending school. Tomorrow was a small graduation ceremony, a free day for seniors like him—one that he didn't plan on going to—and then after the real one a few weeks later he would be rid of Sasuke too—probably for the rest of his life if he never attended any of the reunions.

The bell rang a few minutes later and he got up sullenly as he threw his bag over his shoulder, somehow more depressed than he should have been with the weight of those thoughts pressing down on him.

--

"Omph!"

Like he'd guessed, Sasuke wasn't happy. Not in the slightest, and he was getting a blowjob at the moment too, which only proved to Naruto that he was indeed going home with at least a broken wrist.

It started off with meeting him outside by the old basketball court, the chains of the broken hoop swinging and clattering lightly in the warm June breeze and sand blowing across the old, worn blacktop. Naruto'd been the first one to say something with his hands shoved in his pockets and left over locker junk in his shoulder bag.

Sasuke didn't move from his position by the fence on the opposite side of the span of area—something Naruto regarded as a barrier between him and the large, fleetingly inviting world out there—for a long while after his none-too-polite greeting, and he was almost going to leave before Sasuke untwined his fingers from the outside lining of the strung metal border, striding over to him silently to grab his white uniformed school collar, yanking him over to a shadowed part in the corner of the court where no one would see. With painful precision he kneed Naruto in the gut, payback for Naruto kicking him in the side while he was down earlier, obviously, and shoving him down with a hand placed firmly atop blond spikes.

Naruto had landed on his knees with a yelp, trying to ignore the ache in his legs as well as the throb surfacing in his head from the bruise forming on his middle from two painful blows that day. The jangling of a belt met his ears and he swallowed thickly, licking his lips and waiting for Sasuke to roughly shove his engorged dick in his mouth. He'd heard a zipper being pulled down and shut his eyes, parted his lips slightly, knowing Sasuke wouldn't like the extra resistance.

When there'd been nothing shoved past his lips he'd looked up, keeping his head in the same position as before in case Sasuke was just being an asshole. He flinched when a hand cupped the side of his cheek, a thumb rubbed over the cut he'd made in his bottom lip earlier. It was the most intimate gesture he'd ever gotten from anyone, and he reacted by slapping the hand away and glaring upward at the quiet man in an attempt to save himself from embarrassing himself. He didn't try to punch, so Sasuke received this as a reprieve and returned his hand to the back of Naruto's head, shoving him forward to engulf his cock whole.

Now tears were forming at the edges of blue eyes as his mouth was repeatedly fucked by Sasuke, the bastard not trying to be gentle at all and only letting up when he choked and moved his right hand from the brick wall behind them to a pale hip, shoving the man away before catching his breath and going back in for more before he made the prick more upset than he already had been. The back of his throat burned, but he didn't let up, somehow calmed by the restrained moans above him being made by Sasuke. In jest, he didn't moan either, even though he really would have liked to just to see the reaction it got him when he let the vibrations swarm around the silken cock in his mouth. Instead, he settled by hollowing out his cheeks and working his damndest just to see the smug—perfectly calm while being blown jackass—cum.

By the time sweat was beginning to bead down his face, and he was getting annoyed by just how long Sasuke could hold out, Sasuke hissed as quietly as he could, leaned his head back, and before Naruto could pull away hot sprays were hitting the back of his throat, making him gag from the amount he couldn't swallow in time.

The blond pulled away and wiped his mouth, scrunching his brows. "Fucker—you didn't warn me."

Sasuke's eyes were still closed, "Didn't want to…" he gasped, trying to sound collected. "I like it when you swallow."

Naruto scowled and fought down the heat threatening to climb up his neck and reach his face. "Whatever. Do it again and I'll throttle you," he threatened.

Sasuke "hn'd" in a smug way that was only possible for him and they stayed like that, Naruto eventually moving to lean against the wall next to Sasuke, legs spread out lazily in front of him. His eyes drew closed without his knowledge and he dozed off without meaning to.

Almost asleep, he didn't notice his pants being unzipped until they were halfway down his thighs. Humiliating himself, he tried bringing his knees together to conceal himself, "What do you think you're doing?" he yelled, attempting to get in the right position to knee the face a little too close to his boxers.

Sasuke looked up. "You have an erection; I'm taking care of it."

Ignoring the fact that he did, and he wouldn't have liked anything more than to see Sasuke willingly wrap his lips around just the _head_ of his dick, he had to protest anyway. "Like hell you are! Who gave you the right to—"

And just like that he was shut up with nothing more than the cupping of his balls by Sasuke's gentle hand. His words cut off into a moan and he slumped back against the wall, giving up in favor of having his arousal being taken care of by someone other than himself, reminding himself that, yeah, Sasuke had every right in the world to manhandle his balls like that—_just _like that. Though it bothered him Sasuke was being so considerate today—other times he had to earn his share of pleasure. But hey, he wouldn't complain about a free blowjob, even if there were some sort of consequence afterwards.

As his sore skull leaned against the rough texture of the wall, Naruto's hand wove itself into Sasuke's hair, thumb rubbing absently in small circles. And as a mouth slowly descended upon him, a moan slipped and he immediately regretted it, feeling a small subdued smirk weave around his cock and a hand wrap firmly at his base. He was sucked on ruthlessly, lavishly and peeked down to see small drops of saliva drip down the corners of Sasuke's pink, full mouth. The perfect man couldn't do everything with pristine accuracy, it seemed.

Through the years Sasuke's blowjobs had become more fluid and came more naturally, opposed to how he had first started off when Naruto had won one of the first of their brawls in the beginning. With two months passed and Sasuke having won all the fights up till, Naruto had become angered and more motivated to win and had eventually come out on top, almost forcing Sasuke to his knees to blow him for the first time. It had been one of the single most pleasurable experiences of his life, considering the best of them having been given to him by his hand and Sasuke's moans as he gave _him_ an orgasm. It was ten times better when someone else was giving the administrations and he was on the receiving end of all that pleasure. Much better.

"Mm…" He moaned callously, if someone happened to walk around the corner of the building and see them he wouldn't have cared. He'd push Sasuke's head down and _force_ him to finish if he had to. He'd call it a reprieve for making him swallow a gallon of Sasuke's body fluids. Even if the bastard had admitted to actually liking his head—even if that were obvious without being said—he was still sore about it.

So, thumb still rubbing tenderly inside a mesh of silky, sweat soaked hair, Naruto bent his knees and spread his legs ludicrously, inviting Sasuke to get more comfortable. The other did silently, pumping his shaft with precision and in time with the bobs of his head. Naruto groaned appreciatively and continued to watch the show, trailing his eyes over every inch of skin presented, even the small expanse of Sasuke's collar bone and shoulder as his school uniform slipped from its place. Naruto enjoyed seeing Sasuke unprimed, considered it a turn on to see the usual uptight, perfectly trimmed and prestige man untidy and dirty as he was now—on his knees and sucking cock, hair messy, untamed and spread in ways that was usually only possible for his own hair. So unlike Sasuke, but still him in a way that only Naruto knew him. Sasuke was beautiful when he was like that.

"Uhn—" Naruto tried to let out a sound when Sasuke pulled away, but a stiff and rigid hand clamped down on his mouth and he glared with stern eyes into Sasuke's own. It was only when he heard the scuffling that he stiffened and looked away, hearing noise coming from the other side of the court. His mind went frantic, heart pounding even harder in his chest, so much he was sure he would go into cardiac arrest. He completely forgot about his previous motive to make Sasuke continue to matter what the cause.

They watched, partly concealed within the shadows as students approached, one of them holding a basketball under their arm. Apparently they planned on having a game on the mostly abandoned and forgotten, more secluded court. Maybe the other one was occupied already, maybe they just wanted a private game without onlookers—whatever the reason, it was inevitable they would get caught.

Naruto panicked further, gulping down the large boulder-like blockage in his throat and pressed himself as close as he could to the wall. He seemed unaware of the calculating, transfixed eyes watching his Adam's apple bob with the movement. Either way, Naruto's arousal was beginning to go flaccid, and Sasuke would have none of that.

Sasuke's gaze tightened and he focused on finishing his task, pumping Naruto's dick more firmly and bringing the other's attention back to himself. Naruto grunted and clenched his eyes shut; making absent complaints and protests, knowing someone was bound to see. The teenagers began playing their game, completely unaware of the scene going on just meters away. Once one of them came close enough that they would be able to hear them if they whispered something, and both Naruto and Sasuke stopped, fearful of being found out. When the danger passed and they went further down the court, Sasuke took his chance and his head once again went down to engulf Naruto whole. Naruto's hand was still bound by Sasuke's thick hair, so he used it against the other and refused to let him prolong his orgasm for any amount of given time.

Naruto's face tightened, brain going blank as he clenched the hair in his grip and lifted his hips just the slightest bit, feeling that familiar pleasure release and thanking the heavens when Sasuke didn't try to pull back and swallowed around him, letting every last drop of his cum slide down that perfect throat. Stream after stream, Sasuke only sucked harder and swallowed thicker.

"Mn… now get off," Naruto whispered, gently, tiredly pulling Sasuke back up. A drop of cum slid past Sasuke's plump lips, sliding down his chin and dipping over to his throat. Naruto had the absurd urge to lick it away, trail his tongue up and across Sasuke's face and neck. But that would be too intimate for their situation, wouldn't it? Instead, he watched as Sasuke's wiped it with the sleeve of his messed shirt, once again making that notable flutter in Naruto's stomach resurface.

A hand reached out and grabbed Naruto's shirt collar, tugging him further into the darkness of the building before he was blinded by the sun's light, defining that they were now in the open, only now on the other side of the building. He squinted and stood on shaky legs, using the wall for support. The fence still appeared before him, ever present around the entire school building, and Naruto was more than happy to be getting rid of it once and for all after today. This would be the last time he'd see it, and he was thankful.

Sasuke leaned back beside him, calmly assessing Naruto while redoing a button that had mysteriously been undone. Once he was through with making himself presentable, Naruto snorted and began to work on tucking himself in, zipping his pants and placing his shirt in while frowning at some of the obvious spots on his collar. His pants were free of stain, thanks to Sasuke's dependant skills, but it would do him no good now. He sighed, giving up on trying to fold over his collar to hide them. Standing, he didn't notice Sasuke's quick movement, only saw the dark shadow that seemed like a foreshadowing of impending doom.

Naruto had never been so scared in his life, to be truthful. To anyone else in the universe it would be like a Godsend, but to him? No, this was like a mouse seeing cheese lying innocently on a housewife's kitchen floor. Was it a trap? Or was it really just the product of good timing and luck?

Having Sasuke's full, lustful lips pressed to his was maybe the worst or best thing that had ever happened to him, depending on the situation, and if his life were in danger or not. But it didn't matter, because his fate was already sealed, and he was kissing his best rival back.

He kissed Sasuke—and for a moment he was regretful of the timing of that kiss.

--

The month passed quickly, and in those days he went without seeing hide nor hair of his prickly Uchiha sex toy. Naruto Uzumaki had become apartment-bound, only leaving unless it was necessary to attain food for his empty, crying cupboards and fridge. Though the trips were limited and small, he still had had the unfortunate mishap of running into the only other person he at least tried to keep in contact with every day—the other being Sasuke, but for a whole other reason, one not related to the friendship he had with the girl he considered like a sister.

She'd been mad, to say the least, saying and yelling things at him that he already knew. "Naruto Uzumaki, what is _wrong _with you? You haven't answered any of my calls, and when you do, you don't tell me anything!" she would pause, and then, "…I'm worried." Another long speech and then a small goodbye, to which Naruto would sigh and continue home, but not before he would hear her shout, "I'll meet you at the graduation! You better be there or I'll kick your ass!"

Naruto did come, but he was sure Sakura wouldn't see him. Pressed up against some distant tree in the park, the ceremony was being held in early summer; he both knew and didn't want people to find him. And if they did, he would leave before they could even say anything. He'd already gotten his diploma, so he didn't need to be here. It was all for show; for the parents to cry over and gush over how amazing their children were for passing a flawed teaching system and being able to call themselves adults. For someone like him this meant nothing but a sad event in which he was refused to partake in by his own conflicting emotions. But he would smile from a distance anyway, if only for the friends he knew that cared about it. He was happy for them.

His eyes searched the crows for someone he knew he wouldn't see. If he were only here for his friends, what business would someone with none have here? Without a family, without a friend, what difference would it make if you just disappeared from an event like this? From the people that you had grown up with? Sasuke would disappear, and no one would remember he had ever existed. It wouldn't matter.

With a tight throat, Naruto fought down the urge to say or think that it would matter to him—only him.

Before Naruto could kick off the tree and leave before he was found out by the dispersing crowd, a hand wrapped around his throat from behind. He gasped; whipped his head around thinking he was going to be victim of a cruel murder in broad daylight. What an unrefined way to die—Sasuke wouldn't be surprised.

He flung a punch before he even saw who it was behind him. The satisfying sound of someone hitting the ground sounded and he smirked, turning around to boast about it in his attacker's face; probably not a smart thing to do, his mind reprimanded him.

The words caught in his throat before he had time to spit them out. What came out was a lifeless "Uh…" before his anger took over and he was beating the other senseless, Sasuke fighting back with enthusiasm. He was punched and blocked, and the reciprocal was also true. He was getting the shit kicked out of him by Sasuke, and Sasuke was getting the shit beat out of him by Naruto.

It was right. It was normal.

Naruto laughed full-heartedly before his lips brushed Sasuke's as the result of losing his balance and Sasuke falling over him. They rolled on the ground, shirts messy and limbs still trying to immerse the other in bouts of strewn kicks and punches, lips suddenly more close than before, a large amount of biting going on between the two. It was awhile before they finally settled into a proper kiss. Sasuke wasn't fighting anymore, and Naruto was still struggling but losing interest in that quite fast.

A few words that were somewhat inappropriate considering the time between revelations were cast, but neither could be any happier about them.

One more hit for good measure, another kiss and Naruto was sure everything was right in the world.

* * *

**As always, I would love to hear your thoughts. ^_^**

**(For my more permanent fans, I'm sorry I haven't been updating MC fics. I just don't have that much time/inspiration. D:)  
**


End file.
